


Build-a-Bear

by appleschloss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Build A Bear, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Short, i love build a bear, too cute, ummm - Freeform, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleschloss/pseuds/appleschloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where best friends are made (or boyfriends in this case)</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Cas has never been to Build-a-Bear before, so when he and Dean are on a date, he convinces Dean that they need to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build-a-Bear

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd, so I aplogize for that. I haven't finished a story in a while, I have lots of half finished long stories, so when this idea came to me I had to finish it out. I may get it beta'd later, so if it's rough I'm sorry.

“Dean, what’s ‘Build-a-Bear’?”

Dean stopped walking and turned to look at his boyfriend and the store they were currently standing in front of. He and Cas had just gotten done seeing a movie at the mall and had decided to walk around for a bit since they didn’t have any homework, or work, this weekend, which was unusual for them.

“Um… it’s a place where you get to make a stuffed animal and dress it up,” he explained with a shrug. Blue eyes met his with a pleading look in them and Dean could already feel his wallet sighing. “Do you want to go in?” Cas nodded excitedly and Dean shook his head fondly. “Alright, come on, let’s go.”

The two stepped into the store and a employee immediately greeted them.

“Hello guys, welcome to Build-a-Bear! Are you looking to make a furry friend today?” The employee asked cheerfully. Dean stopped himself from rolling his eyes at the employee's over-the-top personality. He glanced at Cas and relaxed, though, when he saw how awe-filled his boyfriend was. Even though it was a bit too peppy for Dean’s usual tastes, he’d do just about anything that made Cas this excited.

Cas glanced up at Dean before looking back at the employee. “Yes, we’d like to make two actually.”

Dean glanced at Cas with a raised eyebrow. “Oh really?” 

Cas looked back at him. “Yeah. I mean, you don’t have to make one, but I want one for just me. And you can’t see it til it’s done, it’s going to be a surprise.” 

Dean was a bit shocked, but before he could say anything the employee turned to him and asked, “Are you going to be making one too?”

Dean glanced over at the row of bears and one caught his eye. He looked at it for a second before nodding. “Sure, why not.”

Cas beamed at him before leaning up to kiss his cheek. “I’m going to go first, okay? You have to promise me you won’t look.” 

His boyfriend glared at him and Dean chuckled before nodding. “I promise I won’t look, angel. You go on ahead. I’ll look at some  _ accessories. _ ” The pet name earned him a cute blush from Cas before he nodded back and headed over to pick out a bear. Dean refrained from looking over at him and instead wandered towards the back of the stores to look at the walls of clothing there. 

“Jeez, people really just have too much money if this is the kind of stuff they’re buying…” he mused as he took in all of the numerous options. “They even have cars and houses for these things?” 

While Dean was looking amongst the various outfits, he spotted a tan coat hiding near the back. When he walked closer he realized it was a trench coat, much like the one Cas liked to wear when the weather was anything less than sunny and 65 degrees outside. He picked up the coat by its wooden hanger and looked it over before nodding to himself. He tucked the coat under his arm and continued looking. He picked up a blue shirt as well, one that he felt matched Cas’s eyes, and also grabbed a paint pallet for the animal to hold. 

“Okay you can go pick your bear now.”

Dean jumped at the voice behind him, quickly hiding his clothing choices. “How do you always manage to sneak up on me like that?”

Cas shrugged, hiding the bear behind his back so Dean couldn’t see it. “You better not be peeking,” he warned Dean, making him smile.

“And what if I was?” He teased, which cause Cas to make a face at him.

“Then it wouldn’t be a surprise. Just don’t. Please?” He begged softly.

Dean sighed and kissed Cas’s forehead. “You know I’ll do anything when you say please like that.”

Cas blushed again and Dean laughed before walking past him and over to the bear- well,  _ dog _ , he was looking at earlier. He picked it up and walked over to the employee, who was waiting for him.

“Did you find a bear you liked?” They asked and Dean nodded. “Awesome! So, do you want to add any scents or sounds to your Build-a-Bear?”

“No thanks,” Dean replied, wrinkling his nose. 

“Alright! Well go ahead and pick out a heart for your dog. You can set the clothes down over here, and I’ll take your dog now,” the employee said. 

Dean set the clothes aside and eyed the bin of multi-colored hearts wearily. He picked out a simple red one and the employee started to fill the dog with stuffing as they spoke to Dean.

“First you need to rub your heart in your hands so your dog will never get cold-”

“Aww come on, do we have to do this?” Dean cut in with a whine.

The employee raised an amused eyebrow at him. “Your boyfriend did, but you can do whatever you want. Do you at least want to give it a kiss so your dog knows it's always loved?”

Dean glanced at the clothes he chose, as well as the animal and remembered why he was making it. With a grumble, he kissed the heart once before handing it over to the employee so they could put it inside of the dog.

“Go ahead and check the firmness of this for me before we stitch him shut,” the employee said, handing Dean the stuffed dog. Dean took it and gave it a squeeze. He hesitated before handing it back to the employee.

“It’s a little soft,” he admitted. The employee nodded and added more stuffing before handing it back to Dean, who hugged it again. “That’s good.”

The employee took it back once more and finished sewing up the dog before handing it back to Dean. “There’s a washing station there, to make sure the fur is nice and soft, and a changing station over there where you can add the clothes you picked out to your dog. Once you’re done with that, you can fill out the dog’s birth certificate on the computer and then we’ll check you out at the desk.” 

Dean nodded. “Thank you,” he said gruffly before grabbing the clothes he’d chosen, by-passing the “washing station” and moving to a flat surface where he put the clothes on the dog. He had a bit of trouble at first trying to get the paws to fit through the sleeves of the trench coat, but once he’d gotten past that the rest had been easy. He attached the paint pallet to the dog’s hand with a band before holding it up so he could look at it. He nodded in satisfaction and glanced over at the computers. Unsurprisingly, Cas was already seated at one, typing away. Dean couldn’t see the bear he’d chosen, so he assumed it was in Cas’s lap. He walked over to a free computer, two away from Cas, and clicked the “start” button.

The computer began to talk to him about the process, but Dean ignored the words and just began typing. He added his name to the computer and skipped created a Build-a-Bear account, leaving him with the “name your bear” option. He already knew what he was going to name it, so he typed it in quickly. The screen showed him his finished certificate and Dean glanced over it once, making sure everything was spelled correctly, before hitting print.

Dean stood up just as Cas did. He saw a flash of grey as Cas hid the bear behind his back. “No peeking yet,” Cas chided.

“When will I get to see it then?” Dean joked.

“In the car,” Cas told him. He then turned and walked over to the check out. Dean followed him over, and began to get out his wallet to pay for Cas’s bear, but Cas held up a hand.

“I can pay for it,” Cas said. Dean opened his mouth to protest, but Cas held up a finger to stop him. “I want to. This is mine. It’s not a big deal. Besides, you bought me lunch.”

Dean wanted to say, “That’s what I’m supposed to do,” but he knew Cas wouldn’t budge so he let it go. 

“Would you like your bear in a box?” The person behind the desk asked.

Cas tilted his head curiously, making Dean smile at how adorable he looked. “What kind of box?”

The employee showed him the house-shaped box and Cas instantly agreed. He glanced at Dean. “Turn around,” he told him.

“Oh, kinky,” Dean winked, which earned him a smack on the arm. He chuckled before turning around. He heard rustling and he waited a bit before asking. “Can I look now?”

“... Yeah, you can look.” Cas agreed and Dean turned back around to see Cas holding the house-box. He stepped aside and Dean stepped up. As the cashier rang up his purchase, Dean looked back at Cas.

“Go on, turn around,” he told him, a bit teasingly, but Cas didn’t comment and simply did so as the employee put his dog into the house box and handed it to him.

“Have a bear-y great day!” The employee said with a wave as the two began to walk out of the store.

“Thank you,” Cas replied happily, grabbing Dean’s hand as they began to head back through the mall. “And thank  _ you _ ,” Cas said, looking at Dean.

“Ah it’s no big deal,” he replied, waving it off coolly but having to look away so Cas wouldn’t notice his faint blush.

“Come on, let’s go to the car,” Cas said with an eager tug at Dean’s hand. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” he laughed as he followed his impatient boyfriend through the mall and back out to the parking garage.

Once Baby was in sight, Cas slowed down marginally. Dean shifted his box to his other hand so he could get out his keys. He unlocked the car and Cas quickly got in, almost bouncing with excitement as Dean slid in next to him.

The instant Dean had closed the door behind him, Cas was opening up his box. He paused once the top was undone and looked at Dean worriedly. He pulled out the Bear and held it against him, but still so Dean could see it.

“What do you think?” Cas asked nervously.

The bear was grey with Batman logos over the fur. It had on a leather coat, cowboy boots, and shades. It was absolutely adorable, because Cas did exactly what he did, he modeled the bear after Dean.

Dean couldn’t help but smile. “I love it,” he told Cas earnestly, making the curly haired boy beam at him and lean over to kiss him. “What did you name him?”

“Batman,” Cas admitted with a blush.

Dean laughed. “I appreciate that.”

“What does yours look like?” Cas asked curiously, looking at the box in Dean’s lap.

Dean opened up the box and pulled out the dog he had made so Cas could see it. Cas gasped softly and Dean looked up at him in worry. There wasn’t disgust on Cas’s face, though, but rather wonder. He bit his lower lip and looked at Dean with such a loving expression that it took his breath away.

“I named him Thursday,” he told Cas softly and Cas suddenly launched himself at Dean, scrambling onto his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck as he kissed him passionately. 

When they finally pulled back, Dean chuckled breathlessly. “If that’s the response I’m always going to get, maybe we should go to Build-a-Bear more often.”

“Oh hush up, you’re ruining the moment,” Cas groaned.

Dean smiled softly at his boyfriend, kissing him on his forehead and wrapping his arms around his back. “I love you Cas.”

Cas grinned back, leaning into the embrace. “I love you too Dean.”

\----

 

(Here's what I imagine the bears to look like)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this! I do hope you enjoyed it! I may try to post more short things like this, with other ships as well, but I like prompts! So if you have any short prompts on your mind, shoot me a message on my tumblr which is appleschloss.tumblr.com 
> 
> Please leave a comment/kudos to let me know if you liked it or not! Have a great day!


End file.
